


First Excursion

by Wyndewalker



Series: Different Perceptions [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra and Vin go on their first date and discover they have a little more in common than they first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Excursion

It was just after one and Ezra was getting seriously jumpy. He stood by the office printer, his back against the wall while he waited for his report to finish printing. After the events at the Saloon last evening he'd expected at least a small amount of teasing about that Neanderthal's comments. However the moment he and Vin walked through the door carrying Starbucks for everyone they'd all been cordial and polite. The only comment made was about him being early and even that had seemed half-hearted, like they expected him to get upset. He'd simply replied in kind and made his way to his desk. Nothing else was said and Larabee appeared in the doorway of his office yelling for Vin. It was actually beginning to frighten him. The thought 'pod people' kept running through his mind. 

The printer finally spit out the last page of his exceedingly detailed report. Gathering it up and placing it in a manila folder, he began the walk to Larabee's office. As he passed the others' desks he forced himself not to look wildly about, searching for the ambush. Nathan looked up as he passed, shaking his head when he saw the folder, "You finished your report already, Ezra?" 

It took him a brief moment to realize the dark ex-medic wasn't teasing him about something. Luckily Nathan didn't notice the few seconds delay it took him to answer. 

"Yes, Mr. Jackson. You see, unlike some of our associates," Ezra let his gaze slide towards the twin piles of case files, food wrappers, toys and other assorted junk that Buck and JD insisted were their desks, "I keep very detailed, well-organized notes throughout any case I work on. When it comes time to write my report I have only to add the final details and I'm done." 

"Huh. Well, you should be happy then. Chris'll probably let you go home early." 

"Perhaps, Mr. Jackson. Perhaps." He continued on his way a little more relaxed, but still wary. He knocked lightly on Chris' door then stepped inside without waiting for an answer. 

"You know one of these days I'm gonna shoot one of you for doing that as an example to the others," Chris growled without looking away from his monitor. 

"Thank you for the warning. I'll be certain to send Mr. Wilmington in first from now on," Ezra said cheerfully. 

"Uh-huh. Goddamn machine," Chris snarled suddenly, banging his mouse against the desktop. 

"Problem, Mr. Larabee?" 

"I hit something by accident and the damn thing did something screwy to the formatting on my report. Now I can't figure out how to fix it so I'm gonna have to do the whole thing over again." 

"Mind if I take a look?" Ezra gestured for permission to move around the desk. 

"Why the hell not?" Chris pushed his chair back so Ezra could get to the keyboard. 

He looked at it for a few of seconds, clicked on a couple of menus, then with a final click the whole report went back to its original formatting. Chris stared at the screen then at the smug Southerner. "How the hell did you manage to fix that so quickly? I've been trying for close to twenty minutes." 

"Well, you see these four buttons in the bottom left corner?" 

"Yeah?" 

"They change your view of the document. You hit the Outline View button. That's why the formatting changed and you couldn't fix it." 

"Oh." Chris stared at the screen for another second. "So what did you need?" 

"My report is finished." 

He opened the folder and flipped through a couple of pages, "Everything's here?" 

"Would I have handed it to you if it weren't, Mr. Larabee?" 

"Shut up, Ezra. All right, looks okay. You can go home now if you want." 

"Thank you. Good day, Mr. Larabee." 

"Bye," Chris grunted. Ezra was almost out the door when Chris suddenly looked up again, "Hey, Ez?" 

"Yes, Mr. Larabee?" 

"Everything all right?" 

"Pardon? I don't think I understand." 

"I mean are you okay? Nothing bothering you?" 

"Not that I am aware of. Should something be?" Ezra stared quizzically at their inimitable leader. 

"Uh, no. Just thought I'd check." 

"Anything else then?" 

"No. That's it." Chris watched as the Southerner gave his usual two-finger salute before walking into the main office area. Leaning back in his chair, he had to wonder if Vin hadn't been wrong. Maybe the Southerner wasn't as upset as he'd thought he was. Chris shook his head. Vin had had that tone in his voice when he called that morning. The one that said, 'Fuck with something or someone under my protection and I'll rip you to shreds with my bare hands.' No, the Southerner was just very good at hiding things that bothered him. He wished, not for the first time, that the stubborn man would realize he was among friends and they weren't out to hurt him. 

Ezra paused by Vin's desk, catching his mouse as it went flying. "Problems, Mr. Tanner?" 

"Hate reports." 

"I believe we all do. Having a particular problem with this one?" 

"No. Yes. Aw hell. It's just I know what I want to say but it takes me so damn long to get it onto this stupid machine. That an' I know it still reads like a kid wrote it," Vin sighed, scrubbing at the back of his neck. "S'pose it could be worse. I could have ta hand-write the damn thing. Bet you've already finished yours." 

"Actually I have just handed it to Mr. Larabee. However all I needed to do was add the details of yesterday's bust." Ezra paused, he knew how much Vin hated the others knowing about his poor reading and writing skills, afraid that they'd pity him. He wanted to help but didn't want to insult Vin at the same time. "Perhaps I might be of assistance?" 

"How?" 

"Well, for the moment I can help you with this report. You dictate to me what you want written and I will type it. If you like I might also be able to provide a solution to the long-term problem as well?" 

Vin's brow crinkled in a frown, "What kinda solution?" 

Ezra rested his hip on Vin's desk; leaning closer to his lover so that they'd be less likely to be overheard, "Has anyone suggested to you the possibility that you might be dyslexic?" 

"Yeah, what of it?" Vin shrugged. He'd heard the term before but so far as he knew it wasn't curable so why think about it?

"It is possible to retrain one's eye so as to help negate the effects of the disorder." 

"Huh?" 

"I can help you learn how to read and write better." 

"You really think so?" 

"I would not have offered if I did not. What do you say?" 

"It'd be just between us?" 

"Of course. I did not assume it would be any other way." 

"Guess you got yourself a deal then. I'm gonna get some more coffee first. You want some?" 

"No, thank you. I'm going to look over what you've finished so far," Ezra said, slipping into the seat Vin vacated. 

"Kay. Be right back." 

Ezra quickly scanned through the document, wincing every so often at the bad grammar. Despite that, Vin's way of looking at things, simple and direct, easily came through. There was no flowery language, no extraneous details, just the necessary facts. By the time Vin returned he'd made most of the necessary corrections. He looked up when an egg bagel with cream cheese was placed in front of him. 

Vin shrugged, "Thought ya might be hungry. Noticed you didn't go out for lunch. Bagels are fresh. JD 'n Buck brought'em in today. How's it look? Pretty bad, huh?" 

"Actually, not really considering your problem. Once we address the main problem I think you will find things like grammar much easier to comprehend and master." 

"Hope so. Always hated the fact that Chris'd have to rewrite my reports for me. He shouldn't have ta do that." 

"I'd wondered about that," Ezra said, biting into the bagel. 

"Yeah, well, it's bad enough we all act like pre-schoolers half the time. He don't need an agent handing in a report that looks like it were written by one." 

"I do not act like a pre-schooler, Mr. Tanner. A kindergartner maybe, certainly not a pre-schooler, and when I do it is usually your fault," Ezra grinned. 

"Uh-huh," Vin drawled with a matching grin. "And who was it that put them toy frogs in Chris's office and set them to ribbit at different times 'til it drove him crazy?" 

"I wouldn't possibly know," Ezra shrugged innocently. "And who was the mischief-maker who decided to redecorate Mr. Larabee's office with Hawaiian décor using every ungodly fluorescent color known to man?" 

"Think maybe Bucklin did it? He is one of them Jimmy Buffet fans." Vin smirked. 

"Did I hear you boys taking my name in vain over there?" Buck called out from his desk, dodging the paper ball JD threw at him. 

"Do I think you are vain, Mr. Wilmington? I'm not certain I should answer that. What do you think, Mr. Dunne? Is Mr. Wilmington vain?" 

"Weeell," JD grinned, stretching out the word. Before he could answer Chris stepped out of his office. 

"You boys think you could get some work done some time today? Buck, my office." Chris disappeared again. 

With a sigh Buck rose from his chair, whapping JD upside the head when he started chanting, "You're in trouble. You're in trouble." 

Ezra and Vin saluted him as he passed cocky smirks on their faces. Even Josiah got in on it, humming a funeral march under his breath. Nathan was in the break room so Buck wasn't forced to glare at him as well. Once the door closed behind the tall man they all went back to work. 

"Okay it looks like you're up to week 5 of the case. What did you want to put in next?" Ezra asked. 

"Well, I was thinking..." 

They spent several minutes reviewing all the evidence Vin had gathered during the case and Ezra began sketching an outline for the rest of the report. After a few minutes Vin asked quietly, "Any ideas what you wanna do tonight?" 

"I don't know. I have been thinking about it, but I don't really know what one normally does on this...type of excursion." 

"It's been a while since I've done this too so I guess I'm up for just about anything." 

"This is good," Ezra chuckled. "So far all we've managed to come up with is you arriving at my condo at 7." 

"Why's Vin going over your place, Ez?" Buck asked from behind them. 

"Uh?" Vin stammered not sure what to say. 

Ezra covered over it smoothly, "Mr. Tanner had the misfortune to lose a bet to me and we were discussing the terms of payment, which is to accompany me to an Art Nouveau exhibit opening at the Museum this evening. It will help to broaden his cultural horizons don't you think, Mr. Wilmington?" 

"Uh sure, Ez. Man, you musta thought you had a sure thing if you agreed to that, Vin." 

"Yeah, something like that," Vin said, blushing faintly. 

"Any day now, Buck," Chris called from his office. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Buck grinned in response as he scooped the requested file off his desk and returned to Chris's office. 

Once he was certain they wouldn't be overheard again Vin asked, "Is there really an Art New exhibit at the Museum tonight?" 

"Actually, it's next week," Ezra paused for a moment then looked over at Vin. "But there is an exhibit at one of the galleries that I'd like to attend. I think you would greatly enjoy this artist's work." 

"What time does this exhibit start?" 

"7:30." 

"Well, I reckon we should go then." 

Ezra smiled widely at Vin before turning his gaze back to the computer. "If you find you don't like it we can always leave early, but I highly doubt that will be the case in this instance." 

"I trust you, Ez," Vin said with a grin of his own at Ezra's slight blush. 

**********

It was 3 o'clock and everyone was almost ready to leave. Ezra and Vin were just about done with Vin's report. JD was searching through the piles of paper on his desk for something when he accidentally knocked over one of the larger stacks. 

"Oh man," he moaned, trying to catch it but was unsuccessful. Papers, files, magazines, and toys went over in an avalanche, sliding halfway across the aisle that separated his and Buck's desks from Ezra and Vin's. 

"Need a hand, Mr. Dunne?" Ezra asked with a chuckle. He and Vin moved to help while Buck, Josiah and Nathan tried not to laugh. Ezra picked up a magazine in surprise. "I didn't know you read Motor Trend Imports?" 

"I...uh...uhm...uh," JD stammered, turning a deep red as he tried to take back the magazine. Ezra was already rising to his feet having seen the post-it note on the cover that read: 

Ezra, Check out the beauty on page 48. 

The page was marked with another post-it so he flipped right to it. Only years of practice kept the surprise off his face as he found himself staring at a posed nude man. His gaze dropped to the bottom of the page and he realized he was looking at Indulge Magazine's Mr. January. He heard Vin's sharp intake of breath behind him as he too saw the photo spread. Ezra turned the magazine so he could look at it from different angles pretending to study it. All the while he was mentally comparing the model to Vin. As far as he was concerned Vin won, no contest. Just remembering the feel of Vin taking him last night and that morning started a fire in his belly that had him aching. 

Finally deciding he'd tortured them all enough Ezra closed the magazine and handed it back to JD who was staring at him fearfully. "A handsome specimen to be sure, Mr. Dunne, but more Mr. Wilmington's type I think. My type is not quite so...furry." 

With a smile he headed to the office printer to pick up Vin's report. The others stared after him in shock. Buck whapped JD upside the head with a file folder. 

"Told you to get rid of that," he hissed. 

"Me?" JD squeaked. "You picked it out." 

They both turned guilty looks on Vin who was staring at them with an unreadable look. 

"Now, Junior," Buck started, but was interrupted by Ezra's return. 

"Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Tanner. I have some errands to run before our excursion this evening. I can drive you home now or would you prefer to wait for Mr. Larabee?" 

"Nah. I'm ready to go, Ez. Let me just give this to Chris." He glared once more at JD and Buck as he walked past them to Chris's office. 

Ezra ignored the others as he straightened up his desk then, on an impulse, straightened Vin's as well. 

"You ready, Ez?" Vin asked, coming out of Chris's office. 

"Of course, Mr. Tanner. Good afternoon, gentlemen. See you tomorrow." 

"Night, boys," Vin nodded and followed Ezra out. 

Vin waited until Ezra had pulled the Jag out into traffic to ask. "You alright, Ezra?" 

"I'm fine, Mr. Tanner. I was actually quite unnerved by the lack of teasing. The thought 'pod people' kept running through my head." 

"Yeah," Vin chuckled, "I reckon it is a bit strange for Buck and JD not to be teasin' someone." 

"Thank you, Vin." 

"For what?" 

"For calling Mr. Larabee and asking him to restrain the others." 

"I...you're welcome. I just didn't want them taking it too far and hurting you." 

"I appreciate the thought, but I do not need to be protected." 

"I know ya don't. I just..." 

"When I opened that magazine," Ezra interrupted, "I wasn't sure what to think at first. Then, of course, I realized they were just teasing me and didn't mean anything by it. My next thought after that was if I had to choose who I would most prefer to see wearing nothing but a Happy New Year's sash it would be you. Then of course all I could think about was last night and this morning." He glanced over at Vin, blushing a little at the desire he saw in the sky blue eyes. "I don't regret anything that has happened between us. I will admit I have some things I need to work out, but I do wish to continue this relationship and see where it goes." 

"I'd like that too, Ezra, and you take all the time you need to work things through. I ain't looking to rush you through anything." 

"Thank you, Vin. I appreciate that greatly. As we have arrived at your home I shall take my leave. Do you need me to pick you up or will you be able to find transportation to my condo?" 

"Nah. The Jeep should be ready in an hour or so. If not I'll find a way to get there. I'll see ya later." 

They stared at each other for a long moment, both a little uncertain. With a quirk of his lips Vin pressed a quick kiss to Ezra's lips and got out of the Jag. Sighing softly, Ezra pulled back out onto the street and headed to the nearest Barnes & Nobles. 

***** 

At exactly 7 o'clock Ezra opened the door of his condo to Vin standing on the other side. Freshly showered and shaved, Vin had his light brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He wore matching black dress coat and slacks with a jewel tone aquamarine button down shirt that perfectly highlighted his eyes. A turquoise and silver bolo tie winked at Ezra in the light when Vin tugged on it nervously. In his hand he held a somewhat battered but still presentable black Stetson. Ezra's lips quirked in a slight smile when he saw the tips of Vin's ever-present cowboy boots poking out beneath the pants leg. 

"Um, do I look alright and everything for where we're going? One of the girls down the hall from me helped me pick out what to wear. I just told her I had to go to this fancy party for work. Did she do alright? I wasn't sure if I should wear my hat or not. I, uh, wasn't sure if it'd be 'ppropriate but I feel kind of naked without it." 

"You look fine, Vin," Ezra interrupted his babbling lover. "You look better than fine. You're exquisite. Just two things." 

"What?" Vin looked down at his clothes trying to figure out what was wrong. He looked back up when Ezra brushed his fingers against his cheek. At the feel of Ezra's lips pressing shyly against his, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him close. There was a slight tug on his hair, but he paid little attention to it as his beloved seemed intent on exploring every little bit of his mouth. 

After a long moment they parted with a breathless sigh. Vin kept his eyes closed for a few seconds longer as Ezra fussed with his hair. Finally Ezra stepped back. 

"There. Now we are ready to go." 

Opening his eyes, Vin smiled down at Ezra. He always felt more comfortable with his hair loose but hadn't wanted to embarrass Ezra. He kissed him once more before turning and opening the door. Grabbing his keys, Ezra followed Vin out.

The ride to the gallery was made in silence. Vin was nervous and afraid he'd start babbling. Ezra couldn't wait to see Vin's face when he saw the exhibit. He'd been contemplating asking Vin even before the events of the night before. Suddenly needing to reassure himself, Ezra reached over to lightly grasp Vin's hand. Vin smiled at him and lifted Ezra's hand so he could kiss it. 

As they pulled up to the valet parking sign in front of the Gallery, Vin was surprised to see an equal number of trucks and fancy cars pulling in. He smiled nervously at Ezra when his beloved looked over at him. Ezra gently squeezed his hand. 

"Don't worry, Vin. You're going to fit in just fine, and you'll love this artist. She's a friend of mine I met while working in Savannah before I transferred to Atlanta." 

"You know the artist?" 

"Mm-hmm. I, uh, rescued her one night. She'd closed her studio late and I was in the area, on my way home from a meet, when I saw her being attacked. We eventually became friends. She's a very gifted artist. After I went to Atlanta we kept in touch, mainly through postcards and the occasional email. That's how I knew about this exhibit tonight." 

"So, what kind of art does your friend do?" Vin asked, still a little nervous about the whole thing. 

"She's a painter and that is all I'm going to tell you." Ezra grinned at him, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Don't worry, Vin. I promise you're going to love her work." 

The valet arrived just then, preventing Vin from asking anymore questions. He got out of the Jag and watched Ezra hand over the keys and a fifty as he said, "Even one scratch and you'll regret it." 

The valet, a college kid, bobbed his head seriously before sliding into the leather interior. Ezra watched him pull away with a critical eye, hmphed, then turned to Vin and smiled. "Shall we, Mr. Tanner?" 

"Lead on, Ezra." Vin tilted his head to the side, a slow sexy smile on his face that started a liquid heat pooling in Ezra's groin as he added, "I trust ya." 

Ezra licked suddenly dry lips while repressing the urge to drag Vin into the nearest bush so they could ravish each other. Instead, he coughed lightly to clear his throat and said, "As I hold that trust in very high regard I shall endeavor most wholeheartedly not to disappoint." 

"You're not gonna disappoint me," Vin said, taking Ezra's hand so he could bring it to his lips for a kiss. Smiling, he tugged on the hand he still held leading Ezra to the door. He stopped in front of the door attendant, wincing slightly at the high cost of admission. Before he could get out his wallet Ezra handed the attendant a white invitation envelope. Vin raised an eyebrow at Ezra who just smiled in return. 

"Ah, Mr. Standish. We've been expecting you and your guest. Ms. Brightfeather has asked me to tell you that you are not to leave tonight without speaking with her." 

"Wouldn't dream of it. Thank you." Ezra tipped the man a twenty, then gestured for Vin to precede him. 

"Brightfeather. That was the name on the sign. That's a Native American name. This is a Native American art show? With all these fancy people?" Vin asked. 

"Yes. Laura Brightfeather. She is a member of the Cherokee Nation. So, what do you think?" Ezra asked, gesturing at the exhibit around them. Vin stopped and actually took around. Ezra smiled at the look of that came over the sharpshooter's face. While he was fairly sure Vin wasn't Native American, he knew how seriously he took their culture and traditions. Laura's artwork was like looking at a physical representation of the spiritual side of that culture. He followed Vin with a smile as he drifted towards a painting of a woman flying. It was difficult to tell what were her clothes and what were feathers. 

Vin started to reach out to touch the painting but stopped himself, remembering where he was. A wolf painting caught his eye next and he moved on. Ezra just continued to follow him around the gallery, an amused smile on his lips as he watched his lover. Almost an hour passed before Vin slowed down. They grabbed glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, stopping in front of yet another painting. 

"Tell me again about your friend." 

"As I told you earlier I met her when I stopped a mugging. We eventually became friends and she showed me her artwork. At the time she hadn't been able to get an affluential gallery interested. One of Mother's friends was the owner of a gallery frequented by the who's who of Savannah's rich and famous. I got her a foot in the door and Laura took it from there." 

"I'd say you got me more than a foot in the door, my friend," a soft feminine voice said from behind them. They both turned to find a small Native American woman standing there. Ezra's face lit up in a warm smile. 

"Laura! You are looking more radiant than ever, my dear. Married life suits you well," Ezra said as he hugged her. "Laura, I would like you to meet my friend Vin Tanner. Vin, this is Laura Brightfeather, the artist responsible for this exquisite exhibit tonight." 

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Your work it's, well, it bring s back memories of the times I spent on the Rez. They're real beautiful." 

"Why, thank you, Vin. I think that's one of the best compliments I've ever received," she said with a smile as she noticed the fond, almost loving, smile Ezra was giving Vin. "You spent time on the Reservations? Are you part Native American?" 

"No, ma'am," Vin blushed, "at least not that I know of. One of my foster families were Comanche in Texas. Spent almost a year with them. An' later on I was injured and some Kiowa took me in while I healed. The Medicine Man taught me how to walk the spirit paths and see my spirit guides. 

"An awe-inspiring experience isn't it?" 

"Yes, it is." Vin smiled warmly at her before his gaze turned to Ezra for a moment, then dropped to the floor in mild shyness. 

"So, how long have you two been together?" Laura had to stop herself from laughing out loud at the twin looks of surprise and embarrassment.  
When Ezra couldn't seem to make any words come out of his mouth, Vin said, "This is our first date, ma'am." 

"I see. Well, if you don't mind my saying so, I think you two look perfect together. And it's about time Ezra found someone special." 

"Laura," Ezra protested. 

"Oh hush, Ezra. You've been alone for far too long." She glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "Would you two excuse me for a few minutes? I need to speak with my publicist before he leaves. Don't you dare leave without seeing me again. I have something to give you. Vin, it was a delight and a pleasure to meet you." She kissed them both on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd.  
They'd just turned their attention back to the painting when a voice spoke behind them. "Wonderful exhibit, isn't it, dears?" 

Turning they found Judge Travis and his wife Evie. 

"Judge. Mrs. Travis." 

"Judge. Ma'am." They said practically in unison making the older couple smile. 

"Tell me, was that the artist herself I saw kissing you gentlemen on the cheek?" Evie asked. 

"Yes, ma'am. Ezra knows her from Savannah. Helped her get her start." 

"I wouldn't necessarily say that. I merely suggested to a couple of gallery owners I knew that they might find her work interesting. It was Laura's talent that got her here today." 

"She certainly is very talented. Are you enjoying the exhibit, Vin?" Evie asked. 

"Yes, ma'am. It brings back a lot of memories." 

She noted the wistful tone in his voice and the look in his eyes as he looked around at the Native American decorations. She also noticed the gentle concern in Ezra's eyes as he watched the other man. 

"I know you boys just finished up the Martinelli case...," the Judge started, but Evie interrupted him. 

"Don't you dare, Orrin Travis," she scolded him. "You are not going to start talking about work. You two run along now before he can ruin your night off." 

They smiled and nodded their heads before doing as she suggested and wandering away. Orrin just shook his head at his wife. 

Watching them walk away, Evie smiled and commented, "Those boys are good for each other, and they really do make a handsome couple." 

Orrin nearly spit out his mouthful of wine at his wife's words. Instead he managed to swallow, coughing a couple of times. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." 

"Hear what? You're not going to tell me that you have a problem with the idea of two young men being in love and happy with each other, are you?" 

"No," Orrin said quietly, drawing her away from anyone whom might overhear. "No, I don't have a problem and you know it, Evie. However, I am their boss and I have to work with them. The Agency does not look favorably upon same-sex relationships to begin with and especially not between two agents. As long as it's not brought to my official attention I can pretend I know nothing." 

"Well you are not here in your official capacity so let us enjoy the rest of the evening, shall we?" 

"But of course, my dear." 

They smiled at each other as he offered her his arm and they continued to mingle. 

 

"There you are, Ezra. Vin," Laura said as she came up to the two men. She smiled at the way they stood so close together, and the relaxed air around Ezra that she had so rarely seen. 

"This has been a wonderful evening, my dear. Denver seems to truly appreciate your work, but it is getting late," Ezra said. 

"I understand completely," she said waving off the need for any further excuses. "Before you go though I have something to give you. It's right this way. I had a time of it getting Enrique to swear not to put it out for exhibit." 

"Why wouldn't you want it out for display?" Ezra asked as they followed her. "Your paintings are all exquisite." 

"Thank you, Ezra, but I felt I didn't have the right to make that decision." She'd led them into a back room of the gallery and stopped in front of a covered painting. "This is for you, my friend." 

Both men stood and stared at the painting. It was clearly Ezra with three animal heads covering the left half of his body. A fox, a wolf, and a falcon. Vin understood the significance immediately, nodding to himself in agreement with her depiction. She'd definitely walked the spirit paths. 

"Is that me?" Ezra finally managed to ask. 

Laura nodded. "They are your spirit guides. Each one represents a part of who you are. What do you think?" 

"I...it's beautiful, Laura. I am awed by your perception of me." 

She smiled looping her arm through his. "It's not just my perception, Ezra. It's who you are. Now where is your valet claim ticket?"

"I...Where's my what?" 

"Your claim ticket. Oh don't worry, Ezra. I'm just going to have Enrique have one of the boys bring your car around back. Do you still have that silly Volvo you got after you, ahem, scraped the GTO?"

"*I* did not scrap the GTO. You're the one who decided to start taunting a bunch of drunken redneck hillbillies in a pick-up three times the size of us while doing 80 mph." he pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"They started it." She pouted at him.

"You had a GTO, Ez?" Vin asked, interrupting their little staring contest.

"Had being the operative word, Mr. Tanner. Here is my claim ticket, my dear." He held it up out of her reach for a moment. "If anything, and I mean anything, happens to the Jag before it is returned to my possession, I shall be most unhappy."

"Uhm-hm. You know you love me," she said with a grin, giving him a peck on the cheek before disappearing out the door to the main room of the gallery. 

Ezra turned to find Vin watching him. "What?"

"Never would have figured you for having a GTO, or a Volvo," Vin said, leaning back against the wall watching his lover.

"Yes, well, you'd be surprised."

Vin just raised an eyebrow and waited.

Ezra sighed looking at him from beneath lowered lashes. "The GTO was a gift from Mother's fourth husband. He was one of the only ones I truly got along with. He had a passion for driving and for children. Mother had lured him into marriage with the claims of how much she wanted a house full of children herself. I was 16, almost 17, and we spent a great of time together. After six months I could no longer continue to go along with her scheme and informed him of the fact that she'd had a hysterectomy around the time I was ten and she'd had a pregnancy scare. Another six months later and the divorce was final. We parted on good terms though. He gave me the GTO and we promised to stay in touch."

"Did you?"

"We did," he said, nodding sadly. "He died five years ago, not too long before the car was totaled. As for the Volvo it was all I could afford at the time. It was Mother's decision to replace it with the Jag."

Understanding that it wasn't something his beloved wanted to continue discussing, Vin reached out and grasped his hand, pulling him closer. After a slight hesitation Ezra allowed himself to be pulled into Vin's arms. He rested his cheek on Vin's shoulder, his eyes drifting shut as he enjoyed the simple pleasure of being held. The sound of a light cough had them moving apart. Laura smiled at them from the doorway, while the Latino standing behind her seemed almost bored.

"Enrique, this my dear friend Ezra and his lover Vin. Ezra, Vin, this is Enrique the owner of the gallery. We need a moving crate for the painting, Enrique."

He looked from the painting to a blushing Ezra and smiled. "Yes, I can see the resemblance. I had wondered why you wouldn't let me display this one, Laura. There should be some crates in this closet."

He moved to a section of the wall and they watched as a hidden panel opened up revealing a storage closet. Enrique pulled out a flat crate, checked over the packing and then closed the panel. It was only a few minutes work to secure the painting in it. Enrique then led them through another door that led to the back alley, where the Jag waited. He and Vin fit it into the backseat while Ezra and Laura said goodbye.

"It was so good to see you again, my friend. Do not be such a stranger."

"I shall endeavor not to be," Ezra said with a wistful smile. They hugged for a moment then stepped away from each other. Vin came up next to Ezra and started to hold out his hand to shake, but Laura pulled him into a hug instead.

"It was nice to meet you, Vin. Take care of Ezra, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am, I will," he confirmed with a smile, noting Ezra's faint blush. "It was real nice to meet you too."

The two men got into the Jag and Laura waved as they drove away.

****** 

Back at the condo Vin watched his beloved try to decide where he was going to hang the painting. Vin's personal choice was a spot on the wall where a patch of moonlight would give it just the right look. When Ezra held it up to the ninth spot Vin walked over, plucked it from his grasp and held it up where he thought it should go. Twisting his head around so he could see Ezra's expression, Vin was gifted with a smile he'd never seen before. It covered the Southerner's entire face with a look of contentment. The dark green eyes held warmth and affection and happiness. That's what it is, Vin thought. He's completely happy in this moment and it makes him even more handsome than before. Carefully propping the painting against the wall, Vin moved to stand behind Ezra, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. 

"It's beautiful, Ez. It's like looking at your spirit." 

"You really think so?" 

"Uh-huh," Vin answered, nuzzling his beloved's soft hair. 

"I wish I knew what it all meant." 

"You don't know?" Vin pulled away a little so he could look at him. Ezra shook his head. 

"No, I don't." 

"Then I'll tell you." Vin led Ezra over to the sofa where they could still see the painting. Sitting down, he pulled Ezra down so that the smaller man was leaning back against him. Holding the Southerner in his arms, he bent his head so it was resting in the crook of Ezra's shoulder and inhaled deeply. He loved the way Ezra smelled. From his spicy cologne, to his herbal shampoo, to the heady musk that was pure Ezra. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Ezra shifting away slightly. Lifting his head, he found Ezra looking at him with an openly curious expression. 

"Is that how you see me?" He asked, a hand indicating the painting. 

"Pretty much," Vin said with a shrug. "See, each totem represents a different part of you. The fox represents your main self. You're smart and crafty, and could charm an Eskimo into buying ice. That's part of why you're such a good undercover agent. The wolf represents your second self. Wolves are independent creatures, but at the same time they'll live and hunt in packs. So the wolf represents your need ta be independent but at the same time you belong to our pack. You're one of us. And then there's the falcon. The falcon is your spirit soaring high above the clouds, aloof, but always aware of what's going on below you, ready ta dive in if someone or something is threatening what you love. They're all strong totems in their own right." 

"And you?" He asked. "What are your totems?" 

"Well, my main totem is a cougar or a puma. Cougars are tenacious and mighty hunters. There are legends of cougars that have tracked their prey for days once they caught its scent. And they protect what's theirs at all costs. My second totem is a wolf, like you. Actually all the guys have a wolf totem. JD's is still a bit gangly, only half-grown, but he's dangerous when pissed." 

Ezra chuckled at the image, knowing there was truth to it. "And the third?" 

"My third totem? Well, that's a hawk. They're known for their hunting ability and their keen eyesight. Some people also believe they're messengers. I don't know. Never thought of myself as some sort of messenger boy." 

"You are most definitely not some errand boy, but you are a messenger." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Well, there is Mr. Larabee for example. Buck is the first to admit that you helped Chris the most in realizing that he is not alone anymore, that he has a family again. Albeit, a highly dysfunctional one. And...and you helped me realize I wasn't alone anymore. You have also shown me that what I have been feeling isn't wrong or dirty or shameful. You have given me hope, Vin." He looked back at the painting. "I'm not sure, however, that I can claim such worthy and honorable guides. Perhaps maybe something in the reptile or rodentia family." 

Vin sighed, resting his forehead against Ezra's shoulder for a moment before lifting his head so he could look Ezra in the eye. "Ez, you are a kind and caring person. I don't care how you try to hide it or what all Maude has told you, cause I know you are a good and gentle and loving and worthy of being loved in return." Vin snagged one of the books on the coffee table and held it up for Ezra to see. 'Helping A Family Member Cope With Dyslexia.' "This proves it ta me. There ain't been many people in my life willing to help me with my problems. But you are, and that means something to me, Ez. And if I didn't already think you were one hell of a man, well, I'd have to be brain dead. You have a beautiful soul, Ezra Standish. Don't ever try ta hide it from me, understand?" 

Ezra nodded mutely, a little shaken by the depth of the emotion he saw in Vin's eyes. 

"Good," Vin said, leaning in to capture Ezra's lips in a tender kiss. With some maneuvering he managed to get Ezra lying on his back on the couch and himself lying on top of him without breaking the kiss. He pulled away, then placed another soft kiss on Ezra's lips before moving to the slender column of Ezra's throat. Vin alternated between kissing and licking and nipping and sucking on each bit of skin he came across as he quickly undid the buttons of Ezra's dress shirt. Ezra had his eyes closed in pleasure, one hand tangled in Vin's hair while the other alternated between caressing and gripping Vin's shoulder. 

Sucking in a ragged breath when Vin's lips closed over one of his nipples, Ezra wondered at how easily he'd allowed himself to give in to his feelings for the quiet sharpshooter. He knew in the end Vin would find someone else truly worthy of his love, but for now he was going to enjoy his time with him. Any other thoughts he might have had were quickly forgotten when the wet heat of Vin's mouth engulfed his rigid manhood. 

"Vin," he moaned, hips trying to thrust up but Vin's strong grip prevented him from moving. Vin's tongue curled around him with each upward move of Vin's head, then Vin would suck him back down. After a moment Vin kept just the mushroom shaped head in his mouth, his tongue lapping at the dribbles of salty pre-cum leaking from him. 

"Vin, please," Ezra begged, certain he was about to explode. 

"Please what?" Vin asked, replacing his mouth with his hand, lazily stroking him. 

"Take me. I want you inside me. Please." 

"Happy to, babe. Happy to." Vin helped him slide out of his dress pants and underwear, also removing Ezra's shoes at the same time. He left on the black dress socks. Something about the image of Ezra lying there with his unbuttoned shirt framing his chest and just those socks on set Vin's blood on fire. He nearly ripped his pants in his rush to get them off. He had to sit down to pull off his boots, pants and boxers or risk falling over. Ezra knelt behind him on the couch and slid his arms around his chest to undo the buttons of his shirt. Vin shivered when Ezra pressed several soft kisses on the back of his neck. 

Grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch, Vin pulled out the condom and lube he'd put in there earlier. Ezra was too busy kissing Vin's neck and caressing his chest to notice Vin rolling the condom onto himself. He did notice when the sharpshooter reached around and pulled him onto his lap. 

Ezra gasped then moaned when he suddenly found himself straddling Vin's lap, his cock rubbing up against Vin's already lube slicked cock. Strong hands on his hips brought their bodies closer together and he wantonly rubbed himself against his tracker. If he'd been thinking clearly it would have frightened him how intensely he wanted this man, wanted to be joined with him, but the feel of a lube-coated finger sliding into his puckered opening prevented any real thinking. 

"Oh God," he moaned, his hips moving almost involuntarily to fuck himself on that finger. 

"Nope. Just me, Ez," Vin grinned wickedly up at him, sliding a second finger into his beloved's tight channel. He was amazed at how eagerly Ezra took to male sex, but it turned him on even more that he was Ezra's first and, if he had his way, his only male lover. Ezra was beginning to make a soft keening sound, his eyes scrunched closed and his hands tightly gripping the back of the couch signaling to Vin that he wasn't going to last much longer. 

Certain he'd stretched him enough Vin removed his fingers ignoring Ezra's mewl of protest. He got Ezra to lift himself up so he could position himself. Ezra immediately tried to impale himself, but Vin grabbed his hips stopping him. 

"Easy, babe. You'll hurt yourself." 

"I want you now, Vin. I need you." 

"I want you too, but I won't let you get hurt. Slowly," he commanded as he allowed Ezra to begin to sink down onto his stiff cock. Ezra gasped, his eyes closing, when the blunt tip breached his first ring of muscles. He moaned as Vin filled him little by little until he was fully seated on Vin's lap. Ezra opened his eyes to stare down at Vin, his breath coming in short shallow pants. 

"You ready ta ride, babe?" Vin asked, his voice a husky drawl. He watched as the pink tip of Ezra's tongue darted out to wet dry lips before Ezra bent down to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss. Then Ezra started moving, raising and lowering himself on Vin's cock. Vin kept himself still as long as he could, willing to let his beloved set the pace, but soon the feel of Ezra grinding against him on each downward movement had him spiraling out of control. 

When Ezra pulled back to grind down particularly hard Vin surged forward, his arms wrapping around Ezra's waist. His lips moved unerringly to the spot where Ezra's shoulder and neck met. He suckled hard on the flesh there, leaving a dark passion mark. Another surge forward and they slid off the couch to land on the floor against the coffee table. Ezra cried out as Vin landed on his knees driving himself deeper into Ezra's tight channel. 

With a sweep of his arm, Vin knocked the magazines, books, and a deck of cards from the coffee table scattering them on the floor. He bent Ezra backwards over the table, one arm remaining wrapped around his waist to support his lower back while he reached out with the other to grab the side of the table for added leverage. Latching onto a dusky nipple, Vin suckled and nipped at it as he began thrusting deep and hard into Ezra's welcoming heat. 

Ezra gasped at the sudden change in position again. He reached a hand over his head to grab the edge of the table, needing to anchor himself, while wrapping his legs tightly around Vin's waist. The other hand gripped Vin's shoulders, his finger digging into the hard muscles as he was driven closer and closer to the edge of the abyss. He didn't realize or care that he was making a keening sound as each thrust stimulated his pleasure spot, sending bolts of pure ecstasy through him. The animalistic passion he felt with his tracker sang through his veins setting every nerve ending on fire. He couldn't tell anymore what was him and what was Vin. In this moment they were one. That thought sent Ezra over the edge crying out Vin's name as he shot his seed between them. A few more hard thrusts and Vin was crying out as well, his face buried against Ezra's chest as he shook with the tremors of his almost violent orgasm. 

They stayed like that for several minutes before Vin felt himself begin to soften. He withdrew, slipped off the condom and tied it closed but ended up holding onto it when he couldn't find a garbage can. 

"C'mon, Ezra. Time to find a bed before we both end up with stiff backs, babe."  
Ezra smiled lazily at him before the hint registered. With a groan at protesting muscles, he struggled to his feet. He held out a hand to Vin, chuckling when he saw where his tracker's attention was. "If you're a good boy I'll let you play with it later." 

"But, Ezra," Vin pouted as he got to his feet, deliberately brushing his hand over Ezra's soft flesh. "I want to be a bad boy." He leaned in close to his lover, his cock already beginning to harden again as he purred, "I want to be a very bad boy." 

"Oh," Ezra moaned as Vin rubbed up against him. "I like bad. Bad is very good." 

"I'll show you just how good bad can be," Vin purred hustling Ezra to the bedroom. He managed to get rid of the used condom before they tumbled together onto the bad to make slow, gentle love to each other. 

~Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork of Laura Brightfeather is based on the artwork of Susan Seddon Boulet, who was a very talented artist. Her artwork can be found for sale as calendars and such at www.pomegranate.com or www.susanseddonboulet.com


End file.
